


A Different Destiny

by SerenitySilverwind



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Supernatural/Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySilverwind/pseuds/SerenitySilverwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a fourth person no one ever knew about in Angelus' group. What would happen if she showed up shortly after Angelus came onto the scene and what would that mean for the gang and everyone around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Destiny

Prologue

(Outside of the Bronze)

Standing outside of the best known all age’s club in Sunnydale California was a group of five people consisting of four males and a female. The girl looked to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen well the guys looked to be around their mid to late twenties. They were all waiting for the girl who they were surrounding to make up her mind in what she wanted to do for the night. They were asked to watch over her and make sure that nothing happen to her well she was away from their boss and they were starting to get bored with it. 

They had been watching over her for the last two months when he had fired the last group of people in a manner of speaking because of a little crew up they did. When it was certain that nothing would happen to her they would always go away and then always come back a short while after or just before sunrise. What was making it worse was that every night she made the same plans which were really driving them crazy, because she would make it seem like she was going to finally switch it up. Though they were always careful in when and where they left her on her own, because if he found out that they weren't with her they would be screwed. It wasn't too clear to them what had made her so special with their boss, because they didn't see any difference with her compared to any other people her age. Soon they were brought out of their thought process when she cleared her throat which made them jump.

“Okay you guys can go and do whatever you want to do,” She said not knowing that someone was watching them, “if you guys do decide to stay leave the people alone in there in less you want to dance with them.”

‘I know that it is hard for these guys to follow me around when they do not want to, but I really don't want to deal with any of that tonight.' She thought after a while before anyone spoke up.

“Yes ma’am, but you do know that he won't be happy if he finds out right?” one of the men replied, well the rest just nodded their heads in agreement.

“Well then he won't find out because no one here is going to be telling him; now leave me be for the night and I will find you in a couple of hours, or at least an hour or two before sunrise like usual.”

With that said she headed inside the club and went straight for the dance floor for a while, well she just left the boys standing there. Though the group didn't even realize that they were all being watched from the shadows from the person they were talking about and during their little interaction and if they had then the four males would have been toast. After the figure finally noticed that they were not following her into the Bronze the figure looked around for her making sure that they stayed in the shadows. She was up to her old tricks again and he didn't like where this seemed to be going; it did not help that he knew who could potentially be in there already.  
He knew this was one of the nights that a girl he used to date about six months ago and her friends went here on Friday nights to unwind the most whenever they weren't too busy. Hopefully they wouldn't be here just this one night in case she was up to what he thought she was. The only really good thing was that Drusilla and Spike weren't here as well; they had both become very protective of this girl just like he was. They were to the point that sometimes they don't think straight when something was happening to her. The only thing he could think of that had the two acting like this way was what had happened years ago before he had been given his soul back.  
________________________________________

There were three figures walking through a grave yard at around one or two o’clock in the morning without breaking into an argument which was very rare. Normally when that happened they were looking for food and they had decided to forgo the food for once and just enjoy the night. It was a nice cool night out and they were really enjoying it without realizing that they were walking through one of the cemeteries that would eventually be where the master would be buried many years into the future. Once they had made it to the centre there they noticed someone was sitting underneath a tree. It was a girl who looked to be around fifteen-sixteen years old and had an interesting look to her that they all recognized from somewhere. They couldn't place from where but they knew that they would have to look it up as soon as they got back to the mansion. Thinking about these things none of them had noticed that she had gotten up from her spot and stopped in front of them. Turning around from looking at the other two to see if they knew Angelus jumped because they had ended up face to face when he had turned around to face her once again.

"You guys must be Angelus, Drusilla and Spike I presume?" she asked, when they were all facing her.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike replied, before the other two could ask.

"My name is Serenity," she replied, "and we are going to become really good friends."  
________________________________________

Before he continued with that train of thought process he noticed that he was inside of the Bronze, when the music became louder. He looked around the club to see if he could spot her, when his eye sight fell on one group of people he didn't want her or him to bump into. There were five people sitting around the table that was in question and also noticed that the one person that he was here to pick up was there as well. When he was sure that everyone was who he thought they were he quickly headed in that direction moving between all the other patrons. Once he reached the table before she could protest he quickly picked her up in his arms and walked away.

He didn't get far from the table when he heard one out of the three females speaking up saying his name. "Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I do hope that everyone who read this enjoyed it.
> 
> Serenity


End file.
